


What Comes Back Around

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Aerti Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Ha. Who was delicate again?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	What Comes Back Around

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda swamped lately but I had to write _something_ for Aerti week, so here’s a short thing for the Delicate prompt.

“We’ve come this far…” Aerith sighed, and Tifa winced at the ring of disappointment in her voice. “And you still underestimate me.”

Yes, and maybe Tifa was wincing from the wound she’d earned herself ‘underestimating’ Aerith as well. It was searing, a trio of gashes across her back, and not even cure was numbing the pain. The process was slow—Aerith was nearing exhaustion from the constant use of black magic as they’d run into enemy after enemy out in the fields—with seconds dragging out into hours as skin was knitted together and flesh was mended.

Tifa didn’t regret it…too much. She was just glad it was her back the monster they’d come across had dug its claws into instead of Aerith’s vitals. Aerith was tough, certainly, and Tifa had learned by now not to take her lightly, but…

No one could have survived that. Not even Tifa or Cloud’s backup Cure materia could’ve fixed her up again.

The best bet had been the Cover materia. No one had even known Tifa had equipped it. It was in their stores, unused as the group had quickly dismissed its purpose, and Tifa had stuffed it in her pocket just in case of emergencies.

She hadn’t expected to run into one so quickly.

It’d been like a hook had snagged around her core, yanking until she’d been practically thrown off her feet. Before she could even blink, she was stumbling in front of Aerith, bodily blocking her from what would have otherwise been a very vicious, very fatal attack. The trade-off was a few potential new scars, depending on how long Aerith could keep the healing up before her energy ran out, but it was an easy price to pay. She was _alive_. That was what mattered to Tifa.

“That’s unfair, you know,” she huffed, teeth gritting tightly as the movement caused her back to flare up in pain. Aerith’s sigh was not missed. “I would’ve done the same for any of the others.”

It wasn’t a _lie_ , per say, but maybe she wouldn’t have done it so thoughtlessly. Maybe she would’ve considered the situation, thought up alternatives, saved Cover for a last resort… Anything that didn’t involve throwing herself headfirst into danger.

All she’d earned for it was a scolding and a nasty injury.

“You shouldn’t have done it at all. I don’t want to see you hurt, Tifa,” Aerith reprimanded, voice firm and sprinkled with disappointment. It was almost as painful as the wound to hear.

“Yeah, well. I don’t want to see you hurt either.”

It sounded a bit petulant, from the tone in her voice to the small pout that puffed out her cheeks, and Tifa almost wished she could take it back if only to not seem so childish.

Not that there was anyone else there to judge her. The inn walls were a bit more quality in Rocket Town than in, say, Gongaga or Nibelheim. With the others having gotten their own room, giving the girls some much needed privacy, and Yuffie hanging around town in an attempt to swindle materia out of unsuspecting passerby, Tifa and Aerith had the room to themselves with no danger of being overheard. It’d have been a nice arrangement in Tifa’s mind if not for the fact that they’d stayed at the inn in the first place to rest and heal up.

It only stood to reason that Aerith’s judgement was both justified and deserved. Didn’t mean Tifa wanted to hear it.

“Round and round we go,” Aerith sighed, leaning back and setting her defensive rod down to take a break. Understandable, considering the last half-hour she’d spent alternating between healing and chugging ethers. It’d been significant work; Tifa’s back now itched uncomfortably, signifying that her injury had scabbed over. Better than bleeding out everywhere, at least.

Rolling her shoulders back in an attempt to loosen her stiff muscles, Tifa sent a confused look over her shoulder.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Round and round what? Tifa wasn’t aware that there was any sort of cycle she was contributing to.

“You don’t want me to get hurt, I don’t want you to get hurt. Round and round we go, and all we’ve done is run circles around each other.”

…Huh?

“Is this…about you thinking I protected you because you’re ‘delicate’? Because I can promise you, I have _not_ been thinking that this whole time—”

“No. _God_ , you’re like Cloud,” Aerith interrupted, brow furrowing and arms crossing. She was perched stiffly on the other side of the bed, watching Tifa with an inexplicable exasperation.

“I’m…sorry?” There were a lot of good ways Tifa could be compared to Cloud. There were also a lot of bad ways. She honestly wasn’t sure which Aerith was referring to. It couldn’t have been her desire to protect Aerith, because Cloud, while having grown a lot more open and caring during their travels, still upheld an every-man-for-himself approach to a fight.

“Don’t apologize, just…” Aerith chewed her lip then, eyes flickering as she considered her next words. “Just don’t keep trying to sacrifice yourself for me. I can handle myself just fine. And…”

And…?

“ _I don’t want to see you hurt_ ,” Aerith repeated, stressing her words this time as if there was a double meaning to them. As if Tifa was missing something. She certainly felt like she was.

Silence was the only answer she had to give, too puzzled over Aerith’s words to have much else to offer. It was only natural that the healer of the group wouldn’t want to see someone get hurt, right? That was what Aerith was alluding to…right?

“You don’t get what I’m trying to say, do you?”

Well…no, but Tifa had a sneaking suspicion this was no longer about the “delicate” thing. Especially when Aerith shifted closer, scooting across the bed until she was practically a hair’s breadth away. So close that Tifa could see the light shifting in her eyes, reflecting off of flecks of chartreuse in a sea of emerald. Tifa could get lost in them if she wasn’t careful. So calm and soft and beautiful, just like the rest of her—

Oh hell.

“You’re turning a bit red, you know…” Aerith offered oh so graciously. Not that Tifa didn’t realize that already from the warm flush over her skin.

“I, um…” God, what was Tifa even supposed to say in this situation? ‘Thanks for healing me and sorry for pissing you off. Oh by the way, I have the hots for you’? How laughable.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to understand. I’d be upset at anyone throwing themselves in front of an attack to save me, but with you I can’t—I don’t want you to put yourself in danger for me.”

Aerith had notably paused halfway through her argument and Tifa couldn’t help but wonder what she’d meant to say.

“I can’t stand seeing you hurt because of _me_ ,” Aerith continued. “You should take the Cover materia out of your glove. Let _me_ focus on helping _you_. It’s what I’m here for.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t help you too.”

“See, this is what I mean. Round and round in circles,” Aerith laughed, though it was dry and humorless. “We should both say what we really feel.”

Did she…?

Did she know?

“…What is it you’re saying you really feel?” Tifa asked. She _had_ to know. She had to know she wasn’t imagining things.

“Same thing you do.” Fingers found their way to Tifa’s cheek, tracing lightly along the curve of her jaw and further down the length of her neck. Ending only at her collarbone and raising a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Tifa couldn’t help the pleasant shiver that tingled along her spine in response. “You think I haven’t noticed you looking at me?”

“…You have?” How…embarrassing. Tifa never thought _she’d_ be the one caught staring.

“Of course,” Aerith laughed. A wry grin pulled at the corners of her lips, coy and knowing and beautiful. “I’ve been looking at you just as much, after all.”

Oh…

Wait—

“You mean—?”

Tifa didn’t get to finish before a finger was placed to her mouth, halting her incredulous inquiry.

It was quickly, surprisingly, _mind-blowingly_ replaced with a pair of warm, soft lips. Tifa froze, unsure of what to do or how to react. What did one say when their crush kissed them out of the blue? Was she supposed to say anything at all? …Was she supposed to kiss back? Was that even allowed?

“Most people at least pucker up when they get a smooch,” Aerith giggled, pulling back only the slightest distance to look Tifa in the eyes.

“I…um…” Articulation, thy name was certainly not Tifa Lockhart.

“I’ll give you another one if you promise to be safe,” Aerith winked, finally backing away entirely and taking her rod back in hand to finish the healing process. “You can watch my back, but I can take care of myself too.”

Nodding absentmindedly, Tifa turned in her spot until she was facing away from Aerith again, back tingling as a wave of cure magic washed over it again. Thank god too, because she was most definitely red as a tomato by now. Completely unused to the floaty elation of her feelings being requited, and blushing like a schoolgirl over it.

Ha. Who was delicate again?


End file.
